Their Final Moment
by LovernonFighter89
Summary: Manga based. A final moment before Hohenhiem leaves Trisha and the boys. Set before manga.


**AN: This is a oneshot dedicated to my friend (who's fanfiction name I can't remember off the top of my head). She asked me to do a HohenhiemXTrisha story so I decided to do one before he left his family**

**Its not a good one since I didnt put forth full effort so I'm sorry if yall get disappointed. And any mistakes and problems, again I apologize.**

**But I do have one question: Where Hohenhiem and Trisha married? I look at Wikipedia and it said they were but Trisha was buried under Trisha Elric, which was her original last name. So, if anyone knows, please answer in the story reviews. Thanks!**

Their Final Moment

Hohemhiem stood in silence in the total darkness of his small home in Risembool. The rest of his family was sleeping, as they should be. It was the middle of the night, yet he couldn't sleep. The only thing he could so was glare at the picture hanging on the wall, in the sterling silver frame, in front of him.

It was a family portrait of him, his wife Trisha, and their two sons Edward and Alphonse. His wife had Trisha in her arms, while he held Edward. All three of them were smiling towards the camera, yet he was frowning.

He couldn't stand this picture. He couldn't understand his family most of the time. Here they were smiling as if nothing was wrong and nothing bad could happen. How can they stand around when their father and husband was a monster? What kind of person can be with a monster?

He studied the way he held Edward, his eldest son. He held him away from his body. Trisha held Alphonse close to her, to feel safe and protected. Yet, he held Edward like he was virus. Only, Hohenhiem was the disease, not Edward. He was trying to get Edward away from himself. He held him as if monster was contagious and he didn't want Edward to catch it.

He knew what he had to do. It will hurt him and his family. But it was the sacrifice he had to make. A part of him wanted to stay but that was a selfish choice and there was no time to be selfish.

"Honey?" a soft voice came about.

Hohenhiem turned around and saw Trisha coming towards him. Even in the dark with only moonlight illuminating the room, she looked beautiful. Her brown hair was down and was wearing a long pink nightgown. He wondered how he deserved such a beautiful and caring woman like her.

"It's late, you should be in bed," she whispered softly. She didn't want to wake her boys even though they were heavy sleepers. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he lied. Oh, how he hated lying to his wife. "Just couldn't sleep." At least he added some truth.

She came by his side and affectionately rubbed his shoulder. She smiled when she saw he was looking at the picture. "I love this picture."

Hohenhiem kept silent.

"It's the only photo we took as a family," she went on.

Hohenhiem kept his silence, guilt eating away at him.

"Edward and Alphonse look so happy," she gushed.

He couldn't keep his silence, "How can they be happy?"

She was stunned by his response and asked, "What do you mean by that?'

He turned towards her, "How can you and the kids be happy when you living with a monster?"

"How can you call yourself a monster?" she asked, sadness hinted in her tone.

"Because I am," he answered, "If only you knew what I was and the things I've done."

"And what did you do?" she asked.

He went silent. He didn't have the heart to tell her the horrid things that happened in his life.

"It doesn't matter to me what you've done," she sighed, "What happened, happened. We can't change our past but we shouldn't let it affect our present or our future. Instead, we should learn from the mistakes and avoid them in the future"

Hohenhiem gave a small smile. He remembered why he loved her in the first place, "You always know what to say." Guilt was still eating away at him. He thought about the sorrow and hurt his family was about to face. He had to do something right, and that was to confess Trisha the truth. "Trisha, I'm leaving."

Trisha kept her eyes on him. Not a hint of emotion was seen on her face. "Will you come back?"

He grimaced. He had to keep telling the truth. He couldn't bring himself to lie. "I don't know."

"What should I tell the boys?" she asked.

Would they hate him? Would they miss him? Would they accept him or even remember him when he came back, _if_ he came back? "Just tell them what you think they should hear," he sighed.

She nodded slowly, "Okay, then."

Hohenhiem looked at her, "Trisha..."

"I'm not going to fight your decision," she explained in a gentle voice, "That's what being a family is about. Accepting choices that they make." She smiled. "You are a very complicated man, but I know I made the right choice. I'm glad I fell in love with you and had a family with you. I will never regret the memories we have shared. I understand that you have to leave and I will let you go."

Hohenhiem carefully put his hand on top of hers. He treated her as if she was glass, delicate and easily breakable. But he knew she was strong. She had strength that he didn't even have. "Will you promise me something?"

She smiled, "Anything."

He knew he was being selfish but he couldn't help it. This will be a long difficult journey but it would be worth as long as he had something to come home to. "Will you wait for me?"

They both stood up.

She placed her arms around his neck, "Yes. I will. Just remember, Me, Edward, and Alphonse love you so much."

He tenderly wrapped his arms around her waist, "I know. You three mean the world to me."

She kissed him on the lips. Knowing that it would be long time before he could have this chance, he kissed his wife back.

**Again, not my best story. But I will have my first chapter story posted in a few days. Anyways, read, review, but go easy on me. :-)**


End file.
